


Just Us

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Brady Bunch, The Brady Bunch
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Mike and his eldest son, Greg spend the weekend alone together. Mike is 41 and Greg is 19.
Relationships: Greg Brady/Mike Brady
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Just Us

Mike Brady comes home after a long day at the office as he’s been designing a three story house for an old friend. Mike has brown hair and light blue eyes, tall and a lightly muscular body. He locks the door and heads upstairs to his bedroom and strips out of his suit till he’s naked. Leaving his clothes on his bedroom floor, Mike heads into the bathroom to take a shower. He checks his phone reading the text from his eldest son Greg saying he’ll be home for the weekend. Spending two almost three full days together with Greg sends a pleasant thrill down his spine. In the shower as the warm water raining down on his naked body, Mike’s cock twitches and he strokes himself with his right hand thinking about fucking and being fucked by Greg. He moans as he orgasms, white cum landing on the bottom of the bathtub getting flushed down the drain. Mike washes his body and hair with soap and shampoo. He gets out of the shower drying himself with a towel. He puts his dirty clothes in the hamper before walking buck naked to his room. He puts on a pair of white briefs and his blue bathrobe. He goes downstairs and relaxes on the couch in his den. 

His wife Carol along with Cindy and Bobby are visiting Carol’s parents. Marcia, Jan and Peter are all staying over their friends house for the weekend. Mike smiles to himself relieved to spend quality, intimate time with Greg, who’s been away at college the seven months. Greg’s attic bedroom has been intact as Mike remembers the pleasant and passionate times they’ve had up there. He and Greg would kiss, jerk each other’s cocks and give each other a blowjob at least every other day. Mike’s cock twitches and gets hard in his underwear as he thinks about smacking Greg’s very squeezable ass, ticking Greg, rubbing Greg’s shoulders. He takes a nap on his couch.

Greg arrives home getting out of his car and entering his house. He’s excited to see his dad and for them to spend the weekend together alone. He’s wearing a white and crimson striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans, brown belt, black socks, white and black shoes. He puts his duffel bag in his bedroom toeing off his shoes before heading downstairs to his dad’s den. He blushes when he sees his dad laying on the couch wearing his blue bathrobe and white briefs. He approaches his dad and unties the bathrobe showing off his dad’s slightly hairy chest and the bulge in his dad’s tightywhities. He runs his hand on his own bulge and removes his belt. He unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling them off along with his socks. Greg removes his t-shirt showing off his lean fit chest. He stands in front of his sleeping dad wearing light blue briefs. He places his left hand on his dad’s shoulder nudging him awake. His dad opens his eyes and smiles at him.  
“Greg. Welcome home son.”  
His dad stands up and hugs him. He hugs his dad back.  
“Thanks dad. Glad to be home with you.”  
He and his dad stare longingly at each other before kissing each other passionately. He has his hands in his dad’s hair. His dad’s hands are squeezing his ass cheeks. He moans into his dad’s mouth.   
*  
Mike squeezes his son’s ass and he breaks their kissing. He takes off his robe and briefs and lays down on the couch with his legs up exposing his ass to Greg.  
“Fuck me Greg. Come over here and fuck your horny daddy!”  
“Okay daddy.”  
He watches as Greg takes off his own briefs and grabs lube from his desk drawer. Greg lathers his cock with lube. He moans as he feels the cold sensation of the lube on his hole. He moans and groans as Greg slides his cock into his ass, thrusting in a fast pace. Mike strokes his cock with his right hand at the same pace as Greg is fucking him.   
“Of god Greg. I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming.”  
White streams of cum land on his hairy chest and he pants from his orgasm.  
Greg thrusts once more before he feels his son’s warm cum inside him. Greg pulls out and he sits upright on the couch. Greg sits next to him.  
“Stand in front of me son.”  
Greg does as he asks.  
He leans forward and begins deep throating his son’s cum covered cock, licking, sucking and swallowing his son’s delicious mouthwatering cum. Greg is moaning and groaning. He feels Greg’s cock twitch inside his mouth.   
“I’m gonna cum again dad!”  
He continues to suck and lick and he swallows Greg’s second load of cum as it shoots down his throat. After swallowing all of his son’s cum, Mike cleans his ass getting all the cum with a wash rag from his desk. He grabs his bathrobe putting it on. He grabs Greg’s hand as he takes them upstairs to take a shower. Once in the steamy warm shower, Mike has Greg on his knees.  
“Suck my cock and swallow my load afterwards boy.”  
“Yes sir Daddy.”  
Mike moans as his son is giving him an amazing blowjob; sucking and licking his big cock. He shoots his load down Greg’s throat who happily swallows it all. He pulls Greg up as they kiss. He and Greg wash each other’s bodies with soap and their hair with shampoo. They dry off and getter dressed. Mike puts on a pair of white briefs and a dark grey polo shirt. Greg puts on a pair of purple briefs and a dark purple t-shirt. He and Greg have dinner then go to bed together in his room. Holding and cuddling Greg in his arms makes Mike extremely happy.   
“I want to marry you son.”  
“Me too dad.”  
He and Greg share a brief kiss before falling asleep. 

On Saturday, they spend the day first eating breakfast then playing basketball in the backyard by the garage. They go out grocery shopping, eat lunch. He and Greg have sex doggystyle and in the 69 position. They have dinner and fall asleep in each other that night too. They spend Sunday like the previous day. Mike gets sad when he drives Greg back to school. They promise to call and text each other.   
“I love you dad.”  
“I love you too son.”


End file.
